Red Hood In Roanapur
by BloodyDemon666
Summary: After the "torture" and "Death" of Rock, Jason Todd AKA the Red Hood must go after the one who set him up to take the fall, Mr. Chang. This is going to be an addition to my Black Lagoon Archive and this story is Rated M for all the good stuff and Please read and review if possible! Pairing JasonXRevy?
1. Redemption Of A Vigilante!

Chapter 1: Redemption For A Vigilante!

(Opening A/N: I've been taking an interest in a new vigilante from a video game I've been playing. And that vigilante is the Red Hood. But let's say that Jason Todd AKA the Knight/Red Hood was hired to torture and kill a member of Lagoon Company as a way of trying to bump his "Reputation" but instead gave him a chance to make things right. This story is rated M for blood and gore, graphic violence and torture, adult language, nudity, use of drugs and alcohol, rape, and strong sexual content. And now the disclaimers, I do not own Black Lagoon or it's characters for they are properly owned by Rei Hiroe and I do not own the Red Hood for that is owned by DC comics. Plus if you're going to ask why am I killing off Rock, let me answer this...this is a story of atonement for one's sins. Anyway, let the carnage begin.)

 _"Tick tock, tick tock! Times running out my little bird!_

 _"Big Bat Daddy better show up soon! But he might not even recognize you at this point! He he, ah ha ha ha ha ha ha!"_

I woke with what could have only been the start of a heart attack. A semi-rectangular section of my face was alight with pain. It took several minutes to get myself under control. It had been months since the last time I was haunted by that damn dream. Actually a better description would be to say it was more of mixture between nightmare and memory.

Fire and fear.

Death's face.

Betrayal.

The dream was the last vestige of an old life. One where I thought I was safe despite what danger I found myself in. But now I was broken because of that life.

That brokenness inside led me to a place where hope goes to die. A true den of thieves and immorality, I washed up in the city of Roanapur.

At first I tried to live by the code my former mentor taught me. No killing. No guns. No harming the innocent. But it turned out to be a philosophy unsuited for Roanapur where death was currency, guns were life, and innocence an illusion.

In fact without a piece, you might as well be walking around naked with "dumb fuck" painted across your chest. So I did something that was the antithesis of my training, I stole a gun and killed its former owner with it. That was two years ago. During the time period I became something of a mercenary around town, famed for my red jacket and black body armor outfit.

The money was usually good. My list was usually simple. Food, water, booze, and bullets; said list being prioritized from least to greatest need. I knew plenty of men in my place that would have put women on that list. While the temptation was high, I stayed away from the hookers. I'm pretty sure no one knew what was crawling around down there and I wasn't keen on finding out. Especially without a qualified doctor who wasn't involved in the illegal organ trade close by.

I stood up and stretched. My room was small and rank of just about every foul odder one could encounter save human waste. The land lord used that as a selling point when I first looked at the place. Amazingly that was the clinching selling point.

The place was painted in an awful shade of yellow, though I suspect it wasn't the original color. I kept it prim and proper. An average bystander would have thought it was a simple bachelor's pad.

My morning was interrupted by an uninvited knock at the door. I rolled up a pair of jeans and grabbed the only gun I ever kept out in the open, the Colt .45 I stole. Sentiment aside it was the only weapon outside of my assortment of melee weapons that had never jammed.

I kept the pistol just out of sight as I answered the door. Two Chinese gentlemen were there. I recognized them as members of the local Triade branch. That made me nervous. Business in Roanapur was done almost exclusively over the phone. House calls were usually nothing more than patients meeting with the reaper.

"Greetings, Jason," the taller of the two greeted. My nerves felt like they were about to fray into a million tiny pieces. I tried not to let them get to me.

"Does Chang need something?" I asked.

"Yes, there is a project he'd like your assistance with," the man continued.

So far so good. "Okay. Sure. Usual fee?" I asked.

"No this is something of a job interview."

"For what? The Triade doesn't hire outsiders," I countered.

"The boss wants a handyman on retainer from outside the organization for…outsourcing certain jobs," he said.

"Fair enough. Where and when?"

"Tonight, at the docks. We'll be waiting."

And indeed those same two men were waiting in a Mercedes at the dock. I was shoved into the back seat between my two acquaintances. The driver sped off. "So what does Chang need me to do?" I asked.

The other man shifted a bit. "We need you to interrogate a prisoner for us. The only thing you can't do is tell him you're working for us."

I nodded in agreement. I was handed a pistol, a Berretta M9. It was fairly generic as far small arms went. It was loaded too. My eyebrow rose a bit. "Is this necessary?" I asked.

"They're blanks. It's just a little something to keep him on his toes," they said. "His nickname is Rock. We need you to ruff him up a bit, we don't care how far you go so long as he's alive at the end. Ask him what he knows about Chang's latest heroin shipment vanishing. He knows what happened to it."

"Doesn't that give it away that I'm working for you?" I countered.

"It would if you were Chinese. But you're American. Our subject will most likely think that you are an outsider trying to make it big in the city. Do this right and there might be future work for you."

"Fair enough." They booted me out in front of a warehouse. I straightened my shirt a bit and walked into the warehouse. At the center of the facility was a single light shining down on my victim, his face bagged. The man was dressed like a white collar dweeb, his personal effects we splayed out on a table. All too easy. I picked up a crowbar.

I sat down in the other chair, sitting in it so that my chest rested on the back of the chair when I leaned forward. "Somedays you just have to ask yourself why. Ain't that right, Rock?" I softly asked.

"Who…who are you?" Rock asked. His voice was desperately trying not to sound panicked. He was failing. Miserably.

Not that I blamed him. "Oh, I don't think it matters much now, Rock," I purred.

"Why are you doing this?" Rock asked. "I don't know anything I swear!"

His voice reached that creepy level somewhere around a screech and a cry.

"I have it on good authority that you know about what happened to the Triad's heroin. Let's just say I'm very interested in its whereabouts," I insisted.

Rock squirmed a bit. "I don't know," he repeated.

"Come on, you know what I have to do now?" I said as I got up, brandishing my weapon.

"No—"

He was cut off by a hellish scream thanks to my crowbar making contact with his left kneecap. After a good swing; it was all in the follow through.

"Well now Rock, are you ready to talk yet?"

He failed to respond. I swung the crowbar so hard that it cracks a rib and tips the chair back, then poor Rock starts to spit up blood. Still he stayed true to his name.

The cycle repeated a few times, Rock getting bloodier and bloodier. I was starting to tap into a sadistic side I never really knew before. I began to step on some of his injuries causing bones to break. Every move I made was reinforced by the mantra of "it's only a job."

"Please," the man finally gasped. "I need to make a call. It will help you find the heroin, I swear."

I jammed my Beretta M9 into his abdomen. "Let me make this very clear, if this is a ruse: I will end you," I growled. Rock nodded in acknowledgment. It was a bluff of course but if it sounded like he was dead, whatever friends he had would quit before they had a chance to start and just wait for the body to turn up.

I grabbed his phone from the table. It was a cheap flip phone, probably untraceable. "It's the top number," Rock said. I pressed the call button and set it down by Rock's head. My weapon aimed at his chest. I wasn't sure why. Just playing the part I suppose. After all if he could see even a little of what was going on I'd look stupid for not.

"Hello?" a woman with the voice of a heavy smoker answered.

"Revy-help-please-I-lo-" Rock's loud plea got cut off by my swift double tap as I crushed the phone.

"What did I say—"

Now it was my turn to pause. There was now a pair of bullets in Rock's chest, adding yet more blood to the pool that had started to gather around him. I dropped my gun, sending off a random ricochet shot.

 _"Help please!"_

 _"Ah ha ha ha ha!"_

It had been three long months since I looked into the abyss. Three months of wondering what had happened. Three months of being blacklisted. No jobs came to me and I always got turned down. The Triads had to of screwed me over. But why?

I finally decided to find out why. My old skills were brought to bear. Nothing came up. It was becoming clear that I had to go to the top if I wanted answers. The problem was that Chang had gone underground and covered his tracks extremely well. My only option remaining was to work my way up.

The best place to start was going to be a fresh shipment of high grade heroin arriving at the docks. I was about one hundred meters away hidden in a perch, watching them through the scope of my sniper.

One of the guards was testing the stuff after a long argument with his partner. He brought out a knife to cut into a pack of the drug. I lined up a shot. My finger curled back.

The bullet shattered the blade of the knife and sent the hilt flying. It appeared to piss him off. I was hoping for the "scared shitless" response but whatever. The guard pulled out a pistol, yelled at his partner, and started towards me.

The guard that tried to take a free hit was the one to stumble into my snare. He went flying upside down right up to me. I slapped my hand over his mouth to keep him from crying out for help after I pulled up my hood. I made sure he saw my own knife extremely close to the cable that precariously held his life. "I'm going to make this clear. You answer the questions I have and you don't become the subject of a physics experiment I've been very curious about," I growled. He feebly nodded in agreement. I released his mouth.

"Has anyone told you, not to get high on your own supply?" I asked. A mundane start but I needed to gage the level of intelligence I was dealing with.

"You're…you're the Red Hood," the man hissed. He was a bit spooked. Understandable but useless.

"Answer the question asked," I reminded him.

"Look I'm just a grunt man," he pleaded. So not as smart as he thinks he is, the ambitious fool of organized crime.

"I know that and that's the point. All I want to know is who your boss is," I calmly stated.

"His name is Long. Spends his days at the gambling den. That's all I know!" he ratted. I smirked and brought the knife up to the rope. The man frowned. His speech failed him.

"Sorry. Scientific inquiry got the better of me." The rope snapped and the guard plummeted to a grizzly death below.

All that was left was a final calling card. I wandered over to the now abandoned drugs with a container of fuel. I poured the gasoline over the drugs. I pulled out a box of cigarettes and my lighter. The tobacco went up in smoke. I gave it a couple of puffs to inflate the embers then tossed it onto the illicit substance.

Chang rarely ever had raw bad news delivered to him. His underlings had learned it was safer to either solve the problem or come up with a solution before discussing the problem. It wasn't fear that made them do so. Chang preferred his peons to be proactive, and usually rewarded those who were able to fix a problem before he knew about it. There were the exceptions of course. But normally Chang's private information network kept him up to date.

So when an exhausted grunt was brought into his office it felt like a bolt of lightning just struck him. He kept himself from throwing his ash tray as he learned that a good chunk of his money has literally gone up in smoke. And by the looks of it, it was only the start.

Drama and theatrics were something I avoided. Quick and dirty was the way I played. That's why it felt odd standing at the pay phone with payment in hand.

See there was one phone number in this hell hole of a city everyone knew, but few dared to dial. For you see the devil doesn't have cloven feet or horns or a goatee. No the devil was blonde and scared and Russian. Everyone in Roanapur knew her: the boss of the Russian crime syndicate here in the city, Balalaika.

I put the coin in the slot and dialed. The line was picked up. "Hello?" the cold voice of the devil herself answered.

"Tell Chang I was the one who destroyed his drugs," I said.

"Oh? And who's the dead man I'm speaking too?" Balalaika answered. There was a mocking laughter behind her words.

"The Red Hood."

"You're still around? Very nice. I'll pass on your little message. Anything else?"

"No."

"As you wish. Try not to die and stay in touch, Hotel Moscow might just have something for you to do," she said.

I hung up the phone, flipping up my hood as I walked into the night. Next stop in this tour of destruction and death, the Gambling Den.

(A/N: First time I wrote this, I felt like leaving out some major details and really just went and winged it. But now, I've made it a little better but I can't make any promises about slowing down or spelling, because do you ever see any action scenes slow for any reason? Nope, it's fast, graphic, and all that good stuff. Plus I don't have Microsoft office. And I love writing action and graphic violent scenes. Especially if it's like Black Lagoon or anything like that. So feel free to drop a review if possible. Plus faves and/or follows are still optional. Also if you have any ideas or suggestions, let me know. And until the next chapter, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the leigon of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	2. The Black Guard

Chapter 2: The Black Guard

(Opening A/N: Okay I kinda overdid the whole torture and death of Rock, but what if the whole death was completely staged? Plus to add things to the mix, Chang has hired a masked man to help him combat the Red Hood and Hotel Moscow. Who's this masked bodyguard? Read on and find out!)

Chang was still pissed about what had happened, and he turned his frustration to Balalaika. He yanked the receiver from it's base and dialed the number for Balalaika's office.

"This is Balalaika speaking." The Russian crime syndicate leader said as she joyfully smoked her cigar.

"Okay Fry Face, I know you're harbouring a vigilante and I want to know his name!" Chang snapped, he was not in any mood for a friendly chat.

"Oh my Chang, whatever do you mean?" Balalaika asked, and Chang clutched the Phone and Gritting his teeth.

"Mark my mother fucking words Fry Face, when all's said and done, one of us will be walking out alive!" Chang said as he slammed the receiver onto the stand.

He then grabbed the whole phone and slammed it against the wall. The phone exploded into little pieces as the rest of the Triad watched in fear for their leader has officially blown a gasket.

[Meanwhile...with the Red Hood]

I was watching over a capo that had connections to brother Chang. And it was eating me up that scum like Chang can walk around with people knowing that he might be offed by some half vigilante half criminal kingpin. But one things for sure, I'll atone for all the things I did. And I will end Chang before this year is over. I had the whole apartment bugged and was listening to whatever this guy had to say. He picked up a phone and dialed a number.

[At an undisclosed location, shrouded by shadows and darkness, with a single light over a poor woman who was tied up and and gagged about to be tortured…]

A shadowy figure press the speakerphone button on his phone and began to speak.

"Can't you see I'm a little busy right now?" The shadowed figure asked in a morphed voice.

"I'm sorry to bother you at a time like this Black Guard, but the thing is...the boss wishes to see you as soon as possible." The capo said on the other end, and unbeknownst to the capo, he was about to be offed by the vigilante known as the Red Hood.

"And remember one more thing...if you ever bother me during a torture, then I'll have no choice but to cut off one of your fingers." Black Guard said, he then pulls out a cordless drill and was about to use it on the poor girl.

"mhhhmmhhhhhm!" The gagged girl screamed but her screams didn't help the situation she was in.

"Now my precious where were we?" Black Guard asked in his morphed voice. "Ah yes, you tried to steal money from me after I paid you for sex." He also added as he placed the drill bit into the woman's face and pulled the trigger sending a trail of blood flying onto the walls and her muffled screams filled the dark room.

Black Guard removed the gag from the woman's mouth as she cried in so much pain.

"Why didn't you just kill me?" The woman asked, but she noticed that the Guard had a fully custom M1911 Colt .45 pointing straight at her he then cocks the gun and points it straight at her.

"You know I could kill you…" Black Guard said, he squeezes the trigger and the gun clicks. "...But, I'm not much of a fan for killing ladies." He also added, The Guard disappeared leaving the injured woman in the single lit room.

[Back to the Red Hood]

Now it was time for me to take out the capo and get one step closer to getting my hands on Chang. But the only thing pulsing through my mind...was who in the hell is "The Black Guard?" But now isn't the time to be sidetracked, it was time for me to off a capo. I used a fully custom Russian made Dragunov SVD, I had the target in my scope and squeezed the trigger. The bullet whizzed through the glass and peirced through the capo's skull killing him and his corpse dropped to the ground.

"Rest in peace scumbag." I said, as I pulled the gun up and strapped it around my shoulder.

[Now to Lagoon Company]

Revy was laying in wait for the new crew member to join up, she had her arms crossed over her chest.

"What's gotten into you Revy? You still mad about Rock being killed?" Dutch asked, Revy then knew that was touching a nerve.

"Don't ever fucking mention his name around me again!" Revy snapped, saying Rock's name is taboo amongst the mercenaries.

Now it was time to put my game face on, and I was the newest member of Lagoon Company. So I knocked on the door and the captain of the crew Dutch who happens to be the African American dude, opened the door.

"You just be Jason Todd, my name is Dutch. And I'm the captain of this crew." Dutch said as he extended his hand out to me and I shook his hand in a respectful way.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, anyway, Balalaika hired me to join you guys, so what's on the agenda?" I asked, and this is the beginning of my days as a Lagoon Company member.

[To Be Continued...]

(A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this, and please leave a review if possible, and faves/follows are still optional. And until the next chapter, this is BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	3. Jason Of The Lagoon

Chapter 3: Jason Of The Lagoon

(Opening A/N: I'd like to thank Mr. Grimjaw for his awesome review. Anyway switching gears, it seems that the vigilante known as "The Red Hood" has aligned himself with Lagoon Company and to make matters worse Chang has put a bounty on Lagoon Company and it has drawn attention to one masked mercenary, Slade Wilson AKA Deathstroke. How will our heroes fair? Read on and find out!)

[Yellow Flag, Nighttime]

This was my kind of place, the bartender was just cleaning a glass. He then knew that I was new here, and I placed both of my guns onto the bar. Then I pulled out my wallet and placed a $20 bill on the bar.

"What can I get for you?" Bao asked, I was needing something strong.

"One glass of bourbon please." I said, and he pulled out a bottle of hard whiskey and poured it into the glass.

Bao then took the $20 bill and checked it to see if it's real, in fact he got ripped off by fake money.  
"Did you hear that Chang has put a big bounty on some vigilante called Red Hood along with anyone who might be a known accomplice." One mercenary said, and this drew my attention.

"Hey Revy, could you make sure no one takes my drink? I'll be right back." I said, and I walked over to the mercenary who said that Chang has put a bounty on me.

"Can we help you? You look like you're here to cause some problems." The second merc said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Maybe I am, but I'd like to hear about Chang putting a bounty on this Red Hood guy." I replied, and I placed a small stack of cash on the table. "Please, I'd like to know." I added and the first merc took the money and placed it into his jacket.

"Anyway, Chang has placed $250,000 on the Red Hood along with any known accomplices. And word on the street is there's some bad ass mercenary wearing orange and black, he answers to the name Deathstroke." The first merc said, and this just made my day.

[Meanwhile with Deathstroke...]

Deathstroke had arrived at Chang's mansion and with the intent to find and claim the bounty on the vigilante known as Red Hood.

"So you're Deathstroke, I've been hearing that you have a score to settle with a certain Red masked justice fighter." Chang said, smoking a cigarette.

"I hear you've got a bodyguard who's working in the Shadows, and he's not here..." Deathstroke said looking for the Black Guard.

"If you're looking for the Black Guard, he's only available via phone call." Chang said as he dialed for the Black Guard on his newly replaced phone.

He then places the call on speakerphone, and the phone had three rings and then a morphed voice came over the speaker.

"Alright Chang, I take it that Deathstroke has arrived. Anyway, I have something to Address Slade. I don't care how much Chang is paying you to off this vigilante, just don't stand in my way." The Guard sneered over the speaker.

"I could say the same thing myself, if you ever stand in my way, then I'll cut you down personally." Deathstroke said, Chang clapped his hands twice.

"Both of you, knock it off. Right now, it's open season on not only Red Hood but also Hotel Moscow alon with the char broiled bitch Balalaika. But I do warn you, she's using that Vigilante as a personal pawn." Chang said as he placed his cigarette up against his lips.

[Now Back To Our Hero...]

I had found out that Chang had sent a group of mercenaries after us to find out if I was the Red Hood or not. They stood outside the bar armed with automatic weapons.

"Listen up, we have this building completely surrounded. If the Red Hood is in there, then come out and we'll take you to Chang peacefully." One masked goon said, and that was when I drew my pistols.

"I'll be right back." I said as I chugged a small amount of bourbon in my mouth.

So I headed back and placed my mask on, now the only thing to do is to show these guys how to fight. So I slid out of the bathroom and out the back door where a small group of Deathstroke's men were waiting for me, so I decided to play it safe by throwing a smoke grenade and tossing it at the unknowing men who were covered by the thick cloud of smoke and I turned on my thermo-vision.

"Alright, Let's dance." I said as I had both pistols in my hands, but instead there was a swipe of an Axe cutting off one of the legs on one goon along with the sound of an LMG killing more.

It was the Romanian twins, Hansel and Gretel. And if you they were dead, well...I brought them back to life via the Lazurus Pit, and now they work for me.

"Say mister, can Sordemeha and I kill some of the bad guys?" Hansel asked, but I needed to know who sent them.

"Keep at least one alive." I said, and they both made off killing the nearest goons that they had their little sights set on. Even though these kids had a rough previous life and enjoyed killing people that stood in their way. But I only had one rule for these two, stay in the shadows.

One guy cowered in a car, and both Hansel and Gretel had the poor guy boxed in like a mouse hiding from two cats.

"Hey mister, why don't you come out and tell Red Hood here who you're working for?" Gretel said as she kept the LMG trained on the last goon.

The twins were the least of this guy's worries, he still had me to deal with me. And I was a bit more lennient than Hansel and Gretel.

"Okay, I have a proposition for you, if you give me an answer I don't like then you're fodder for the twins." I said, and there was a lot of fear coming from him.

"Okay, Okay, Deathstroke sent me, and Chang has placed a bounty on you. $250,000." The goon said, and I pointed my gun at him and pulled the trigger. The bullet went to through the man's skull and the blood splatter hit the window behind him and the corpse laid in the back seat and it seems that Chang has just signed his death warrant.

"Better go back to the shadows you two." I said and both Hansel and Gretel walked away until I needed them again.

[To Be Continued...]

(A/N: Well guys, I hope you enjoyed this, I wanted to add deathstroke into the mix to make this an all out war in the streets. And this is just the beginning ladies and gentlemen...be sure to drop a review if possible. Plus faves and/or follows are still optional. So, until the next chapter...this is the master of chaos, the commander of the leigon of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	4. An Outlaw Named Revy

Chapter 4: An Outlaw Named Revy

(Opening A/N: I'd like to thank The Dandyman for a review and if you're wondering about the quotation marks around torture and death, they're a ploy but not by Jason but by someone else. Plus, faves and follows are still welcome, I just need some input on where to go from here. Plus to make things more interesting for our heroes and Heroine, is that they get sent on a wild goose chase for no apparent reason only to find themselves in the clutches of the Black Guard. Plus I will be adding a Jason/Revy lemon in here as well. Anyway here's the next chapter…)

[Beijing China...Late Night]

Batman was trying to find out who was responsible for bringing Heroin into both Bludhaven and Gotham. He had one Triad under his foot while yanking on his arm trying to find out who's in charge of sending Heroin into both Bludhaven and Gotham.

"Who's shipping Heroin into Gotham and Bludhaven?! Talk, or I'll break your fingers then your arm!" Batman threatened the informant.

"The Gotham shipment along with Bludhaven go through Brother Chang. I swear, that's all I know." The informant said, and Batman knocked him out. Just then, a helicopter flew over Batman as a Black suited man with a holographic print of a human skull of the left side of his mask came jumped out and landed in front of the dark knight.

"Well, well, well, if isn't the dark knight himself. I've come here on behalf of my boss, Mr. Chang. And I've come here with a message, 'If you interfere with our plans like the Red Hood, then I'll have to deem you as an enemy.' And this is the part where I take care of some business." The black armored man said in a robotic voice.

He had a holographic print of a human skull on the left side of his mask and just like Deathstroke, he had an arsenal of weapons just like the anti-heroic mercenary. The masked man pulled out an M1911 Colt .45 and pointed it at the unconscious man putting a bullet through his skull.

"Why did you do that for?" Batman asked, and the Black Guard just looked at him.

"Why you ask, simple. This guy told you some information on my boss, and therefore he needed to die." The Black Guard said, and Batman knew that he needed to stop the masked man. So Batman tried to connect a punch with the Black Guard but he dodged it and used a smoke bomb to conceal his escape. "We'll deal with this another time old man." Black Guard added as he escaped.

[Meanwhile, with Jason and Lagoon Company...]

Word on the street is that Batman is on the trail of Black Guard. I don't know what the hell you're doing Bruce, but I hope that you don't get killed by either Chang or the Black Guard. Dutch had a job for us, and this required us to hijack a cargo ship which contains a lot of guns and we need to get them to the rip off church.

"Alright guys, it seems that we need to hijack some guns and get them to the rip off church. Plus it turns out that Chang is still on us since we turned tail and ran from his form of business." Dutch said as he lit a cigarette, he had a troubled look on his face.

"This whole job and this company went tits up after Rock kicked the bucket." Revy said, and this crew needed to do something and soon.

Just then we heard the sound of a low flying jet coming over the building, but I knew the sound of that jet, it was the Batwing which meant that Bruce AKA the Dark Knight/Batman was here.

"Glad you could join us Batman." Dutch said as he walked up to the vigilante and shook hands with him.

"Bruce." I said, and Batman turned his attention to me.

"Jason." Batman replied, and this is personal if Batman is here.

"Hey Batman, what brings you all the way to Roanapur?" Revy asked, and it turns out that Bruce was trying to cut off a heroin supply that is coming into Gotham and Bludhaven.

"Funny you should ask this, it turns out that someone here is pushing Heroin into the streets of Gotham and Bludhaven. And I came here to put an end to it." Batman said, and he removed his cowl revealing that he's Bruce Wayne. "Could we talk inside?" Bruce asked, and Dutch nodded.

We all went back inside where Bruce told us about his encounter with The Black Guard. He has a holographic mask, spoke in a robotic voice, and he's been hired by Chang for his assistance. Just then we heard the sounds of stomping feet and the cocking of guns, we might be dealing with some bloodthirsty mercenaries. So I pulled out my guns but to make matters worse the masked man that Bruce encountered has returned. And he had an RPG-7 armed and ready to shoot.

"I made myself perfectly clear when I told not to get involved here in Roanapur. And today, I hereby declare my revenge on Lagoon Company." Black Guard said, he aimed the RPG right into the Lagoon Company's office.

Before he could be able to fire the rocket, there were two arrows that landed right in front of his feet. And I knew whose arrows they were used by. Roy Harper AKA Arsenal.

"I don't know what your beef with Jason is, but I'm not letting you kill Jason Todd without killing all of the outlaws as well." Roy said as he drew another arrow and pulled back on the bowstring aiming for Black Guard's mask.

"Backdrop squad, are you in position?" Black Guard asked, and it turns out that the Backdrops are a group of hired mercenaries that work for the Black Guard and he also has a secret group of assassins called "The Jinx."

"We're ready and waiting for your command, sir." The backdrop leader said with at least ten to twenty men in tow.

"Take them out." The Black Guard ordered, and the mercenaries kicked in the door.

Revy and I needed to take out as many of these guys as possible. So Revy pulls out her sword cutlasses and I had both my pistols in hand. The door got breached via an explosion and Dutch made sure that Benny wasn't going to get hurt. The Backdrop mercs poured in and Revy began to shoot the bad guys with finesse. One Backdrop had the drop on me, but that's when I had my Beretta pointing in his face and pulled the trigger blowing his brains out. This got the Black Guard's attention, and he called me out.

"You fight pretty good there Jason Todd, meet me on the roof of the Yellow Flag. And don't keep me waiting." Black Guard said, and he disappeared.

Great, this day just keeps getting fucking better and better, first we have Slade Wilson AKA Deathstroke the Terminator, and now this Black Guard is calling me out. And to top it all off, Bruce is here. Can this day just get any fucking worse? But there were still Backdrop mercenaries to deal with, but Bruce beat Revy and me to the literal punchline. He punched, kicked and knocked out most of the mercenaries that tried to get into contact with us.

"There might be more coming, so stay on your toes." Bruce said, well, no fucking shit Dick Tracy, what gave you that clue?

"I'm going to the Yellow Flag and see what the fuck the Black Guard wants with us." I said as I headed out walking over a couple of corpses and unconscious bodies.

"Hey Jason, why don't we take him on together?" Revy asked, it was like I had very little choice.

"I'm going to deal with the Black Guard myself, he knows about me for some apparent reason. And it's surely creeping the hell out of me." I replied, so I grabbed my Red Hood mask and placed it onto my head.

[Yellow Flag Rooftop]

The Black Guard had waited for me to make my arrival, and I delivered on making sure I had arrived without making him agitated. There were four members of the so called Backdrop Squad And they were armed with fully custom HK416s and UMP .45 SMGs. Black Guard had a Heckler and Koch USP in his holster.

"Well, well, if it isn't the infamous Red Hood of Roanapur? I'd say you have a lot of guts showing up playing the vigilante. I know all about you Jason Todd, you used to be the second Robin for Batman, then you were killed by the Joker in Sarajevo, revived by the Lazarus pit by Ra's Al Ghul, then you tried to get revenge on the man who took you in because he wasn't there to rescue you." Black Guard said with his arms crossed.

*Что это вы планируете?*

[Translation: What Are You Planning?] I asked in Russian, and there was a chuckle from my enemy.

*Простой, я хочу заявить свою месть на тех, кто отвернулись от меня.*

[Translation: Simple, I want to declare my revenge on the people who turned their backs on me.] Black Guard said in the same language.

"You bastard! I'll end you for this!" I said as I drew both of my guns and shot a barrage of bullets at the four men landing a series of chest shots and their bloody corpses onto the ground.

"Not bad, but I think I can do better." Black Guard said, just then...he drew his handgun and fired it right into my stomach.

I felt my strength drain through the bullet wound, I dropped to my knees as I laid on the ground holding the wound trying to prevent any blood from escaping my wound.

"Jason!" Revy shouted as she rushed to my aid, I had no idea that something like this would happen.

"Well isn't this just romantic? I'm going to give you 24 hours to rest up. And since Batman is here, maybe it's time to launch our special operation." Black Guard said, and he jumped off the roof and got into a black sliding door van with it making off somewhere we don't even know about.

[Two hours later…]

I had bandages around my stomach, luckily, it wasn't life threatening. Revy came and checked up on me.

"How are you feeling Jason?" Revy asked as she removed the sheet from my body.

"Just looking for an excuse to get laid, and here's the sucky thing, I died a virgin." I replied, she then took off her shirt and her shorts.

As soon as Revy was nude, she climbed into bed with me and we both began to lock lips with each other. Unbeknownst to the two of us, there was the Black Guard being a total voyeur with a camera snapping photos of me and Revy's make out session.

"Smile for the camera you two, this is going to be your blackmail." Black Guard said, Revy got on her hands and knees while I did her in the doggy position. I thrusted my hips back and forth making her moan.

Now it's her turn to be the one who's on top, so I laid on my back and Revy got into the cowgirl position and she slid up and down my hard shaft. She took my wrist and had me place my hands onto her breasts. I felt that this moment could last forever, but being one with Revy was better than having her die off in front of me.

"I can't hold back anymore, I'm going to come." I said, and she kept thrusting faster.

"Hold a bit more, I want to come too." Revy said, and we both climaxed together and Revy laid right on top of me.

The Black Guard had all that he needed to see. And it was time to launch his little operation.

"Commander Chen, is everything Ready?" Black Guard asked, and it was time to create a new hero/villain war…

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: I know the lemon was a little meh :/, but I really wanted to get this out in the open while I still can. Plus I'm going to get this story revamped with the help of Bluefire Phoenix. And I haven't heard anything from "them." And I used "them" because I don't know Bluefire's gender and I sure as H don't want to piss that person off. Anyway keep all bombs to a minimum, I don't like being disrespected. And if you point out the folly of my ways...I'll be sure to not make the same mistake. Anyway feel free to leave a review if possible, and favorites along with follows are still optional. So until the next chapter, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	5. Operation: Night Purge

Chapter 5: Operation: Night Purge

(Opening A/N: Now I'm going to be bringing in a group from another project that my partner The Bluefire Phoenix and I have been working on. They are called the Jinx. And they have one goal for this single operation, to either capture or kill those who are connected to the Batman whether they're superhero, vigilante, or just civilian. Those who have connection with the Dark Knight will be met with swift hand of the Jinx. And I'm also having my previous chapters being revamped with the help of The Bluefire Phoenix. So let's commence Operation: Night Purge.)

[Temporary third person view]

The Black Guard was waiting for a call from his Jinx contact. He was supposed to be calling when he reached the outskirts of Gotham City. He stood next to a payphone with his arms crossed over his chest. Just then, the phone rang and the Black Guard answered it.

"Are you at the outskirts of Gotham?" Black Guard asked in his robotic voice, but the leader wouldn't be calling if he isn't.

"Yes sir, we are at the outskirts of Gotham awaiting further orders." Commander Chen said, now Operation: Night Purge was about commence, but someone had backdoored the information on the whole Night Purge, it was Alfred Pennyworth who was getting information on the Jinx.

He needed some solid evidence on who's working with the Black Guard and hopefully whom the identity of the Black Guard is. Alfred pulled up the main goal of Night Purge, this is the mass capture or kill contract within Gotham, Bludhaven, and other major cities as well. So Alfred informed Bruce about the whole operation that was about to go down.

"Master Bruce, are you there?" Alfred asked, and luckily Bruce was on the other end.

"I'm here Alfred, what have you got?" Bruce said on the other end.

"Sir, I got some information on the Jinx, it turns out that they're planning some type of secret campaign on Gotham. but not only that, there's Bludhaven, Metropolis, and other major cities." Alfred implied, and it turns out they have a first target...Lucius Fox, CEO of Wayne Enterprises. "And it turns out that they have a target, it's Mr. Fox sir." Alfred added, and Bruce knew that without Lucius, he'd pretty much up skit creek.

"Don't worry Bruce, I'm on it." Nightwing said, it turns out he was in Gotham and there was another vigilante ready to protect at a moment's notice, his name was Azrael.

"Don't worry Dark Knight, I will also protect the innocent even if it costs me my life." Azrael said, and Batman knew that Lucius was going to be greatly protected. Now back to the Black Guard, the order code word was given with a single sentence.

"Code Word: Cassandra." Black Guard said, and the message was to either kill or capture those who are connected to the Batman.

And the Jinx piled into a white sliding door van and the van headed over to Wayne building. As soon as the van got to a security gate, the driver pulls out a silenced pistol and shoots the guard on duty with a direct headshot, the guard flipped in the chair and laid on the ground in a pool of blood. The driver then gets out, lifts the security gate, and in doing so, raises a silent alarm. Lucius knew that something was wrong, he then saw a small trail of five white sliding door vans appearing in the underground parking lot. As soon as the vans stopped, the doors began to open. And a small army of forty men armed with M-16 carbine assault rifles came out ready to capture the CEO of Wayne Enterprises. Luckily there was hope, Azrael and Nightwing both came to the scene.

"What do you plan on doing with Lucius Fox?" Azrael asked, and the Jinx assassins cocked their guns.

"It's Azrael and Nightwing, take them down." The Black Guard ordered, and the men began to surround the two vigilantes with their guns pointed at them.

"My will is the will of god, and those who stand in my will face his judgement." Azrael said, he then slammed his fist into a Jinx member's face. He then grabs the arm of the assassin and spun the unconscious man around like a weapon. The body then crashes into three more Jinx members.

But victory was short lived for both Azrael and Nightwing, there was a guard that was paid off by the Black Guard to suppress the two, he aimed at sniper rifle at Nightwing first...he then squeezed the trigger and a tranquilizer dart hits Nightwing, the sniper then shot again and it landed into Azrael. The drug was taking effect, knocking both of them out. The remaining Jinx members stuffed the sleeping men into a van and closed the door but before they did, they also placed some zip cuffs around their wrists preventing them from escaping. Now it was their main objective to capture Lucius Fox. Eight of the Jinx got into an elevator heading for the top floor which is Bruce Wayne's office and where the CEO Lucius Fox was waiting. The elevator reached the top floor and opened. The assassins got in a single file and had their guns at the ready. They needed to take Lucius alive otherwise they're going to deal with a pissed off Black Guard.

"Can I help you this evening gentlemen?" Lucius asked as he raised his hands in the air as if he was going to surrender.

"Our boss wishes you to join us in Roanapur, your services to the Batman will surely be needed." Chen said, and he had a Smith And Wesson .44 pointed right at the CEO.

"All you need to do is just say please." Lucius stated, and Chen looked at Lucius with a blank look.

"Will you please join us in Roanapur? It seems that you're clearly outnumbered." Chen asked politely, Lucius then took his twilly hat and placed it onto his head.

With the capture of Lucius, it seems that the Black Guard's personal plan. His endgame was to start a war in Roanapur and burn that place to the ground. But he needed the right people to make this possible.

"I just hope Mr. Wayne can have everything taken care of." Lucius said as he exited the office and got into the elevator.

[Meanwhile In Roanapur, Jason's POV]

I was waiting by phone booth, expecting a call from "The Wizard." Just then, the phone rang and I picked it up.

"Am I speaking to the one who calls himself 'The Red Hood?'" A male voice asked, and I had my hood over my head.

"And you must be the Wizard, I've been expecting you." I replied, my guess is, he might be working for Balalaika.

"Listen there's not much time to talk, can you see me? Look up at your 10 o'clock position." The wizard said, and I saw a figure with a long trench coat standing on a roof about half a block from my current position.

"Now I see you, what do want me to do?" I asked, he then pointed to the left showing where I need to go next.

"Head down the alley where I'm pointing, there you will meet two girls. Their names are Sawyer and ShenHua." The Wizard informed me, I hung up the phone and began to head to the Wizard's position, but I needed to quick.

Back Drop mercenaries were filling the streets looking for me. There was a small group of at least ten mercenaries and an APC coming down the street, so using what whit I had, I hid in a nearby dark alley and waited for the group to clear out. As soon as the Coast was clear, I continued to head to the Wizard.

"Huh?" One mercenary knew I was out of cover, so I had to make a run for it, "Hold it right there!" The mercenary said as he chased right behind me, I had to keep him occupied with me.

"Catch me if you can." I said as I pulled out my grappling hook, luckily there was a gunshot and the mercenary got hit right in the chest as he fell to the ground with a thud.

I used my grappling hook to get off the street and onto a nearby rooftop and I saw the Wizard. So jumping from roof to roof, I made my way over to him.

"There's not much time, follow me." The Wizard said, and we both headed downstairs into the alley where we met with a girl who had scars on her neck, and the other was some Oriental chick who knew her way around knives.

"Russian lady know how to pick 'em, don't she?" ShenHua asked, the Wizard just shot her a bit of a dirty look.

"We need to play it cool, but allow me to introduce myself, my name is Lotton." Lotton said, and there was some feedback from a series of speakers throughout the city, that's what those APCs were carrying!

"Citizens of Roanapur, I am the Black Guard. And I have a message for the Batman and Red Hood, Mr. Chang wishes to have the both of you to surrender to him. We already have some of your friends, and if you decline your surrender...then the consequences are entirely your faults." Black Guard said, and that was just the tip of the iceberg. We need to find out who they have, just then my pager went off.

 _We have identified who the people were captured from Gotham, come to Hotel Moscow HQ ASAP.-Balalaika._

Now it seems the devil beckons her demons to come home.

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: This is the best I got, feel free to review, but please be courteous with your reviews, faves and follows are still optional and until the next chapter this is BD666 signing off!)


	6. Renegade's Atonement!

Chapter 6: Renegade's Atonement!

(Opening A/N: Pestilence, Famine, War, and Death. The Four shall rise and bring forth the apocalypse. Their moment will rise in the midst of the third and fourth acts of this story. And I bet you're asking, what inspired me to write this? Simple Nightfall and Knighthood by The Bluefire Phoenix. And I decided to combine Red Hood and Black Lagoon together, and thus...this just popped into my head. So, without further ado, here's the next chapter!)

[Hotel Moscow HQ]

It seems that Balalaika managed to get a bead on where Chang was hiding, it turns out he funneled some serious drug money into building an island off of the south China sea. I really wanted to get my hands on Chang for what he did to me, but his time is going to come. I just need to focus on his two little guard dogs, Black Guard and Deathstroke. They still have their grip on Roanapur, Boris then pulls out a series of pictures and there was a tape recording of a meeting between Chang and the Black Guard. Balalaika pressed play on the tape recorder and the meeting began between the two.

"We got a problem, there's a vigilante roaming around Roanapur making such a fuss." Black Guard stated, but Chang...thought Batman was in Roanapur making a fuss.

"If it's Batman, then you'd better do what you need to. If he's working for the Red Hood, then deal with the both of them." Chang said clearly, and the Black Guard was certain that Chang didn't want the Dark Knight involved in any of this. But Chang had something in mind, he had someone that belonged to Batman and he was his Achilles' heel. It was Robin, and he was gagged and blindfolded.

"Take him back to Roanapur, and set up a meeting with Red Hood and Batman. But we also have another one of Batman's weaknesses, Nightwing." Chang said he had the first Robin tied up and a burlap sack put over his head.

Black Guard grabbed Nightwing and slammed a fist straight into his stomach knocking the wind out of him.

"Not so tough now, are you?" Black Guard asked, and there was no response. "I didn't think so." He also added, the Black Guard then threw Nightwing onto the helicopter bound for Roanapur.

"Also another thing, here's another present for you…" Chang said as he had another one of Batman's closest partners in handcuffs and a burlap sack over his head, it was Robin. "He tried to sneak in here in hopes to shut us down, but we made short work of him." He added and the Black Guard threw the injured boy wonder onto the helicopter and it took off when the Black Guard boarded it.

Just then Balalaika's Phone rang, it turns out to be the Black Guard on the other end.

"This is Balalaika speaking." She said through the receiver, but he had no intentions to speak with the Russian mob boss.

"Let me speak to the one who calls himself the Red Hood." The robotic voice insisted, he wanted me to hear what was going to happen.

Balalaika handed me the phone and I held it close to my ear, there was a lump in my throat that I can't get rid of, what the hell is this guy playing at?

"This is Red Hood speaking." I said, and there was a laugh on the other end, was he trying to be the Arkham Knight?

"If you're thinking that I'm trying to be the Arkham Knight, then I got news for you my friend, I'm twice the Arkham Knight you'll ever be, and I'm just picking up where you left off. If the scarface Ivan informed you that the first and third Robins are now in my custody. And I'm free to do whatever the hell I want with them. And Right now, a little bit of torture is in order." Black Guard said, there was the sound of a crowbar hitting one guy and he was gagged, so when he screamed it was muffled but he was in so much pain when he was struck.

"Who the fuck did you just hit?" I cursed, and there was a laugh.

"That was the first Robin, or should I say Nightwing. And now for the current boy wonder…" Black Guard replied, he then swung the blunt force object connecting with poor Blake, the kid didn't deserve to be a part of this, he wasn't even supposed to be here.

But the Black Guard wasn't done yet, he pulled out a pair of cutters and placed it onto Robin's left second finger and snipped it off. His muffled screams of pain echoed through my ears. Why would someone do something so barbaric like that? That question plagued me, maybe he wanted us to suffer like he had suffered. But the only question was, who is the black guard?

"Can I ask you something, what is your goal in all of this?" I asked, and there was a brief pause on the other end. Luckily Batman had a location on where the call was coming from.

"I know that Batman's trying to tap me, so if you want to find me, I'll be waiting down by the docks, warehouse #4. Make sure it's just you, Revy, and Batman." Black Guard said, and it seems that he meant business.

"What do we do?" Revy asked, what is there to do? We need to play this bastard's twisted little game.

"The only thing we can do, head over to warehouse 4. And it seems that the Black Guard wants to add you in this little mess of ours." I answered, the fact that the Black Guard is trying to be some kind of manipulative mastermind and a copycat Arkham Knight...that was really drilling deep into my head.

"I know what you're thinking, the Black Guard is trying to get under your skin by being a copycat of the Arkham Knight, but don't let it get to you." Bruce said, and I needed to do what is right, and correct the mistake I made.

[Warehouse 4]

Nightwing and Robin were hanging from a pair of chains that were dangling from the ceiling, they were both beaten and broken by the tormentor. The Black Guard was swinging the crowbar around in his hands, he was enjoying the fruits of his labor.

"Well you two,I hate to break some bad news to you...but I'm going to let one of you live, and neither I or Batman will make that decision. Instead, Red Hood's going to make that decision for you guys." Black Guard stated, he then let out a small yet evil chuckle.

Nightwing began to try to get a say but the duct tape gag was preventing him from getting the words out. Black Guard then removed the gag from Nightwing's mouth, and he repeated what he was saying.

"You're not gonna get away with this, we will stop you." Nightwing said, but the Black Guard's chuckle turned into a very big laugh.

"And you think the Dark Knight is going to save you, I mean he should've saved Jason from the Joker." Black Guard replied, the masked villain then pulled out a remote and played a video on a huge screen it was of me when I was Robin and the Joker captured me.

"Do you have anything you wish to say?" The Joker asked, and the young injured me couldn't be able to hold onto any hope that Batman was going to save me.

"My name, is Jason Todd." I replied in the video, and the Joker was filming this as a personal "Joke's on you Batman!" type of video.

"And who do you hate?" Joker also asked, as much as I hate to admit it, I had to say it.

"Batman." The injured me answered, that me harboured a grudge with the Dark Knight.

"You see Bats, he's not yours anymore. He's mine, anyway care to share Bat's identity?" Joker also added, and what was going to happen next was where I awoke as the Arkham Knight.

"Of course, it's…" Bang! A shot from a Colt .45 cut me off before I could give Bruce's identity of the Batman to the Joker, then an evil cackle broke out of the Joker when he says these words with him holding the camera in front of his face…

"Silly me, nobody likes a tattletale. You see, this is what happens when you bring your friends into this twisted little game of ours." Joker said, that was a message for the Batman with me, and that message also applied for the both of us.

"You see, for a pair of masked vigilantes, you guys always think that you're living a life of whimsy." Black Guard stated, but Nightwing was trying to fight the inevitable.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I joined Batman after my parents were killed by a racketeer. And he taught me how to stand for justice and for the innocent." Nightwing stated, and Black Guard slammed a fist into his stomach knocking the wind out of him but Nightwing managed to get a second wind.

He didn't want to end up like me by trying to escape from the clutches of the villain, so he tried to undo the restraints. When Black Guard notices that Nightwing was trying to escape, he pulls out a survival knife and stabs it into Nightwing's stomach making him cough up a small amount of blood and some of the blood landed on the Guard's mask.

"Don't die on me yet Grayson, I need you and Blake to stay alive long enough to have Red Hood decide which one of you to die." Black Guard stated, and he pulled the knife from the fresh wound he inflicted.

After the knife was removed from Nightwing, Black Guard slashed an X shape into Robin's chest and he was bleeding badly but it was hard to tell since he was wearing a red suit. Robin was fading fast from blood loss, but the Black Guard slammed an adrenaline shot into Robin's leg and he gasped.

[Outside The Warehouse…]

Revy was itching to get her hands on the masked goon of Chang's as was I. It turns out that Eda who happens to be a member of the Rip Off church, has supplied us with some top notch toys for us to play with. We both had His and Hers M416 carbine assault rifles and she had a Remington 12 gauge pump action shotgun. And I had a German MP5K submachine gun. There were mercenaries guarding the warehouse, and they were also armed with automatic weapons, Uzis, Skorpions, Mac-11s, M4s, and one guy was carrying a full auto Beretta 92F. We needed to come up with some kind of attack strategy, but then Bruce decided to get the drop on them he glided into one mercenary and glide kicked him knocking the poor sap unconscious. So we both needed to make sure that Bruce wasn't going to get shot.

One guy had Bruce in his sights, and he aimed at the head. But before the mercenary had a chance to shoot, Revy shot him and the bullet pierced through the side of the merc's skull killing him instantly, the corpse dropped to the ground and that's when the Black Guard came out with two Colt .45s in each hand.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd join me in the warehouse." Black Guard insisted, and we went inside and had the Backdrop mercenaries following us.

"What the fuck are you planning?!" Revy snapped, she wanted to know why Nightwing and Robin were here.

"Simple, I'm going to give Red Hood a choice...The first or the current Robin. And if you should decline my appeal, then I'll have no choice but to kill both of these guys and kill Revy and Batman as well. So I'm going to make it simple for you, all you need to do, is look at the one you truly despise most." Black Guard stated, and here came the hard part…

[Decision Time/Cliffhanger!]

(A/N: Sorry about that guys, but here's the dealio, it's up to you the reader to choose whom to sacrifice to the Black Guard via review. Nightwing or Robin? Who's going to get it, and there's no neutrality, it has to be one or the other...And the choice will be made in chapter 8, the next chapter is going to be about Cassandra who happens to work for the Black Guard but was killed by Revy. So until the next chapter, this is the master of chaos BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	7. Cassandra

Chapter 7: Cassandra

(Opening A/N: Before I begin, I'd like to address Rose for that persuasive review that you left me. One: I'm trying to come up with new material and that wasn't Chang that Jason called, it was Revy. When Jason tortured Rock, he called Revy and in the end got beaten to a pulp. Plus, it wasn't Jason who called Chang to torture someone, it was the Black Guard who called Jason, Bruce and Hotel Moscow along with torturing Nightwing and Robin. Two: I know my story needs a lot of work, so I'm having a little help from my friend, The Bluefire Phoenix. And Three: I know I blocked the guest and they keep reviewing by saying that I need mental help and shit like that and it's seriously pissing me off! Even when I delete it, they keep saying it's proving their point. Which in my opinion has no merit. But their ignorance is really getting the best of me, and I wish for them to stop. But they won't leave me alone. Plus, I still have that spinning question looming in my head...who should I sacrifice? Robin or Nightwing? Anyhow, this chapter is a backstory for a character by the name of Cassandra who had been at the side of the Black Guard, and in the end was killed by Revy. Also, since I'm a dude, writing female POVs aren't really in my forte. So let's get to this tragic tale.)

[China, One Month Ago…]

My name is Cassandra Lao, I'm a 20 year old second generation Chinese-American woman. My attire consists of a black sleeveless tank top, khaki camo pants, and military issue boots. I have shoulder length black hair and black eyes as well. I came to China looking for some work as a mercenary for hire. You're probably asking, why a person like me would be doing with a vile person like the Black Guard? Simple a little thing called, "Stockholm Syndrome." When the Black Guard walked into the room, that was when I started to get a little nervous.

"What is your name?" Black Guard asked, he then began to walk around me inspecting me like some type of off the block soldier.

"Cassandra Lao, sir." I replied, and he looked at me, knowing that I kinda looked familiar about someone that reminded him of someone from his past.

I needed to steel myself and show no weaknesses. If he wanted me to kill someone, then I'd be glad to do it. He then pulled up a virtual version of my dossier.

"It says here that you used to be a member of the US Army, and you used to be a captain. Served three tours in Afghanistan. Three bronze stars, two purple hearts, and a valor medal of honor, you were given an honorable discharge after you third tour and you decided to become a member of Blackwater Security Consulting." Black Guard said as he read through my dossier.

"And what do you want me to do?" I asked, he then had me follow him to a dark holding cell.

Where there was a man tied up in a chair with a single light hanging from the ceiling, and he had his mouth gagged with duct tape along with having his hands and feet tied to the chair, there were bruises all over his body from the amount of punches he took from some of the soldiers, he was also wearing US Army style dog tags as well.

"Here's the deal, if you can make him tell us who he's working for, then I'll let you in on our little fold that we have." Black Guard said as he pulled up a chair, I then checked to dog tags.

I knew this guy, he and I were in the same company together. Master Sergeant Samuel Martinez. I could remember, when I got captured by the Taliban...he came to my rescue. And now, I'm forced to have him tell me who his contact is. This is really tearing me up from the inside. I'm still loyal to the United States, but I really want to make a name for myself. So I ripped off the gag and he cursed.

"Fuck! You do realize how much that hurt? Captian?" Martinez asked, he knew who I was.

"Here's the deal Martinez, you tell us what you know about this little operation we're running along with who you're working for, and we'll let you go with no strings attached." I said as I pulled out a needle from a leather holder, this was going to be painful for the both of us.

"Cap, what would the General say if he was here seeing you torturing me?" Martinez asked, and I took the first needle and screwed it deep into his right pec as it went right through the skin and muscle and out the other end as well.

I have to give it to Sam, he's got a very tolerable threshold for pain. He was breathing heavily through his nose trying to block the pain, and blood began to trickle out of the wound that I inflicted on him.

"This is only the beginning, and I still have a lot of needles to use, so if you don't tell me, I'll keep using needles until you die from blood loss or I might hit a vital organ." I warned him and the Black Guard just sat there and watched.

I pulled out another needle and began to screw it into Sam's right bicep as well, and he began to hyperventilate through his teeth. But when blood began to trickle out, I was starting to have a sick to the stomach feeling inside of me. A part of me what screaming, "What the fucking hell are you doing?! Is this the kind of person you are?!" But I shoved that voice deep inside me where it won't be able to come back out.

"It's going to take a lot more than that to make me talk." Sam said, and I pulled out another needle and screwed it into his kneecap. That's when he let out a blood curdling scream of pain.

"This pain is only going to get a lot worse, now tell the nice lady who you're working with and the pain will stop." Black Guard said, and he knew that the only way that was going to happen was if he either told me or the Black Guard who he had working alongside him.

"Hey cap, come here." Sam said weakly knowing that he had enough, so I walked up close to him and leaned in to hear what he had to say.

"What is it?" I whispered, and he told me the name of who his contact was with these two words.

"Red Hood." were the words that he muttered, and I removed the needles that I screwed into the poor guy.

"We have a name, Red Hood." I informed Black Guard and he lowered his head for a second.

"There's only one Red Hood that I know of, but he's dead." Black Guard said, he was referring to the clown prince of crime, the Joker.

He then accessed some articles on the Red Hood, and he came across one that could fit the bill as the Red Hood, and it turns out that this Red Hood is an anti-heroic vigilante who kills in the name of justice.

"Is this the Red Hood you're talking about?" I asked pointing to the picture of the vigilante, but he refused to answer.

"I'm not going to say anymore." Sam said, and the Black Guard got up out of his chair and pointed a semi automatic Heckler and Koch USP .45 handgun at the injured former soldier.

"Fine then, I guess you're no longer any use to us." Black Guard said as he squeezed the trigger on the pistol blasting a single bullet placing it through the skull of Sam as the bullet exited and as soon as the bullet went out, blood and brain matter splatter onto the wall behind the poor man and he died a hero.

I ran out and began to retch up stomach acid, this feeling of what I just did and what I saw being done to a fellow American, was totally despicable. The acid burned my throat as I was puking it out of my stomach. Remember, this is life...you need to stay strong, sure you made some mistakes...but you need to ride out the consequences. That was what I told myself.

"I got a job for you if you're up for it...I need you to go to Roanapur, and here the picture of the target, she answers to the name Revy. As soon as you find her, kill her." Black Guard said as he handed me the picture of the purple haired Chinese-American woman.

[Roanapur, three days later…]

I came to this shit hole with a gun in my hand and the intent to use it. I needed to find this Revy chick, and kill her. But there was a black haired guy with green eyes fighting with another mercenary and he had a 1911 Colt .45 in hand, the only thing that I can do is stay at a good distance and watch this fight unfold.

"That's a really nice jacket, but I doubt you'll need it here." The mercenary said as he pulled out a pair of Beretta M9s. This caught the jacket wearing dude's attention, and it turns out this guy's name is Jason Todd.

"Just walk away, you don't want to mess with me." Jason said, and the dual wielding mercenary began to shoot at the American, but he managed to dodge the bullets and return a shot of his own killing the ambidextrous gunslinger with a direct heart shot from his 1911 Colt .45.

He then took the pistols knowing that he could put those to good use later.

"Sorry, needing to use your pistols." Jason said as he took the pistols and slid them in the back of his pants knowing that he just killed someone and took their weapons.

I needed to focus, find this Revy woman and kill her. But it turns out that he might be the Red Hood that Sam mentioned.

"Excuse me, can I ask you something? Do you know this woman exactly?" I asked the man and he looked at the photo.

"You might want to check the Yellow Flag, she might be there." Jason said, and the hood on his jacket was Red so I took it that he is the Red Hood that Sam mentioned, so I pointed my pistol at him.

"Also, are you the Red Hood?" I asked, he then pulled a Beretta on me as well.

"So what if I am?" Jason asked, I knew for a fact that we were in the middle of standoff.

"Then let me be the first to say, that I'm here to kill you and that bitch Revy on behalf of the Black Guard." I said, but without wasting any breath...Jason managed to get a hit on me, and I got knocked out.

As soon as I came around, I was tied up and in Jason's apartment. He was sitting in a chair backwards.

"So you work for this Black Guard guy huh? Well, I take it he's a lackey for Chang, here's the dealio...I was supposed to be getting a job from the guy, but all I got was screwed over for killing some Japanese businessman named Rock. And I know that this Black Guard is actually his new right hand, plus I still owe the son of a bitch some total payback for screwing me over. But first I'm going to take care of his golden boy Black Guard." Jason stated, and he also had a syringe full of something, I didn't know what it was or what it did, but I knew it was bad news.

"What are you doing?" I asked, he then stuck me with the needle and pushed the plunger injecting me with some kind of drug.

"Don't worry, it's tetrodotoxin, it's slows the heart down to 1bpm making it look like you're dead when you're really in a state of paralysis, luckily this stuff will wear off. I'm using you as a pawn for right now." Jason said as I yet again blacked out.

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: Well, there will be another part of this, but I still have a ways to go with this story and I can't verify yet if Cassandra is dead or alive, I'm just going to leave this up to fate. And speaking of fate, I need some decisions on who should be sacrificed...Nightwing or Robin? Make your decisions because one of them will be killed off in the next chapter! And I'm also going to bring in a member of the Suicide Squad in the next chapter as well. I hope you guys enjoyed this and I know that I need to do more with this story, it's just I don't like getting torn down with bad reviews, that's what makes me lose my edge. Anyway drop a review, faves and follows are still optional, and until the next chapter...this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	8. Sacrifice

Chapter 8: Sacrifice

(Opening A/N: Well, when in doubt...always settle things the old fashioned way, looks like this choice is going to be settled with an old fashioned flip of a coin, Head: Robin, Tails: Nightwing. Verdict: Heads. No hard feelings to those who are Robin fans, this is just a rock and a hard place type of situation. And if you're asking why am I picking a fight with Chang, simple...I really don't like the guy, he's a total scumbag and my least favorite character in the series, I know that he did train Revy but let's say that when he screwed Jason, he also screwed over Revy as well. When that happened, she agrees to join Jason and bring down the Triad boss. So the moral of the story, if you're going to screw someone over, (even if they are a vigilante...) prepare to face the consequences. And if you didn't read the first chapter, Jason tried to get a job from Chang but in the end, became a fall guy. So before you go making any accusations, get your facts straight. Without further ado, here's the next chapter)

[Back to Jason's POV]

This was a total rock and a hard place decision I was forced to make, but which one should I sacrifice? That was the question that kept plaguing my brain.

"Tick Tock Red, Time waits for no man." The sinister Black Guard said with that robotic voice of his, was he trying to be what I was once?

"Riddle me this Black Guard, why are you trying to be the Arkham Knight?" I asked before setting my sights on the current Robin.

"You catch on pretty quick, I'm just simply, finishing what you started. You see, when you failed to kill your old mentor, Batman. It just left a window open, so the first opportunity I took, I went right through the window and stole some merchandise." Black Guard said making a thief analogy.

He then saw that I was looking directly at Tim Blake, the current Robin. He placed his pistol to the skull of the sidekick and cocks the hammer.

"I have a question, why the fuck are you doing this?" Revy cursed and the villain points the gun at Revy and pulls the trigger sending a bullet through her right shoulder luckily, the shot wasn't lethal.

Revy laid on her back in so much pain, she was gritting her teeth trying to block the pain. And the backdrops were preventing me from going over to her and the only thing that I felt deep inside me, was pure anger.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" I cursed, hurting Revy was just really low.

"So have you made your choice? I could kill both of them if you want me to." Black Guard stated, deep down...I didn't want anything to happen to Revy, she's like my other half.

"I choose Blake." I said, and he placed the gun next to Blake's head, cocked the hammer, and stood there.

"Do you have any last words?" Black Guard asked, Blake expectorated some blood onto Black Guard's mask.

The holographic skull on his mask and the holographic eye turned from white to blood red since he pissed off the villain.

"Actually, Bruce, tell Barbara I'm sorry for not being there for her, and I wish I could see her one last time. But to be killed by a villain holding a grudge against superheroes and vigilantes. When I get to the afterlife, I'll keep Barbara in my heart forever." Tim said, the Black Guard then curled his index finger around the trigger of the pistol and he gently squeezed the trigger sending a bullet through the current sidekick's head, blowing his brains out, and he hanged there like a piece of meat.

The villain then walked over to Bruce and pointed the pistol at him. Bruce knew that Blake's death was on his hands. And I knew that I also had to do something before he kills my mentor. Luckily there was a sniper laser pointing at the masked man, but when the masked villain knew that he was being targeted...the laser then points to the backdrops that were aiming at the wounded Revy. Black Guard had his sights set on me. He then grabs me by my jacket and holds me close to him.

"I want you to look at me when I say this to you. Look. At. Me. I don't know what you're planning exactly, but let me tell you this right now, you and Batman will be seeing your final sunset." Black Guard sneered, he then sticks the pistol in my gut and pulls the trigger inflicting a bullet in the soft muscle, as soon as the wound began to bleed, I covered it as best I could.

"Jason!" Revy screamed, she knew that I too was wounded and I began to cough up blood.

"I've already killed one Robin so I might kill me two." Black Guard said as he pointed the pistol at my forehead with the intent to kill me.

"If you got the balls to kill me, go ahead and pull the trigger." I said, and he knew that Chang wanted to have a word with me so he handed me a wireless earpiece and I placed it into my right ear and covered the wound again with both of my hands.

"Well, I never expected both Two Hands and the Red Hood to be in a relationship. I just got some photos of you and Revy getting it on." Chang said looking at a bunch of pictures that the Black Guard took, he knew that I was the Red Hood, and Revy was about to be hunted as well as me.

"I'm the one you want Chang, leave Revy out of this." I said, but my cries didn't affect him, he wanted us to suffer.

And when I say suffer, I mean, "He wants to tear us apart until there is no Red Hood and No Revy 'Two Hands.'"

"How about I start by putting a bounty on the whole Lagoon Company along with Hotel Moscow?" Chang asked, and this just made my blood boil.

"I warn you now, this is going to start a war. And I'll be there when the curtain falls for you." I said, then the masked villain took his foot and stamped it onto the wound making me scream in pain. "Aaaaagh!" I screamed, more blood was pouring out of the wound.

Just then a shot rang out from above and a Backdrop mercenary laid on the ground dead, then another one hit the ground after another shot hit him as well. A rappel line dropped through the broken window, and it turns out our savior was a former super villain turned anti-hero who slid down the rope and pointed a wrist gun at the current villain. His name is Deadshot AKA Floyd Lawton.

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen. Not as long as I'm still here. And Waller sends her regards Bruce." Floyd said, he then pulls out some type of injection device and stabs it into my wound.

It only hurt for a second and the bleeding stopped, was that the same stuff Bruce used when I shot him as the Arkham Knight?

"I heard the Arkham Knight called, he said he wants his robotic voice back." I said and the Black Guard pulled out another pistol and points it straight at Deadshot as well.

"Very funny coming from an anti-hero who used to be a ruthless villain. What happened to you? Did your balls drop off and you didn't decide to kill your mentor?" Black Guard asked, I really owed it to Bruce.

He took me in as a father figure after both my parents died, I didn't want to see him die either, in fact...I saved him from Crane before he had lost his mind to the fear toxin.

"Let's just say, I'm not the kind of guy who likes to turn away from those who raise me. In fact, Bruce, I know we had our differences, but you've always been there for me. You were always a father figure, and no matter what, I'm proud that I could say that you were a friend to me." I said, but it didn't even phase the guy holding the gun at me.

"Aw, isn't that touching? So big daddy Bats came to protect one of his own? Maybe I should do yourself a favor, and put one through Red's skull and get it over with." Black Guard stated still holding the gun to my head.

"Chang, I want you to know something if you're still listening, if you go and mess with my family, I will fuck up your entire little Triad syndicate." I said, and there was a small chuckle coming from Chang.

"That'll be the day, and I hope you can live long enough to see me overthrow Fry-Face and the Ivans." Chang said referring to Balalaika.

Just then, we heard the screeching of car tires and the sounds of cocking AK-74s outside the warehouse.

*У нас есть место, окруженное, отпустите дружинников и мы дадим вам жить, чтобы бороться в другой день.*

[We have the place surrounded, release the vigilantes and we will let you live to fight another day.] The voice was that of the devil herself, Balalaika.

Black Guard then freed Nightwing along with the dead Robin. Bruce then carried out Blake While I had Revy under my arm and brought her out as well. This was a sad day for us, as we exited the warehouse, I really wanted to have Chang on the end of my pistol and put a bullet through his skull. But one things for sure, we're going to be having a massive war on our hands soon.

(A/N:Well guys, I know I could've done better, but this is the best I can do, and I really wanted to make the Black Guard just as vile or ten time more vile as the Arkham Knight in fact he happens to have the same M.O. as the former villain of Gotham City. Also since I sacrificed Tim Blake, may he rest in peace in this fic, and his death won't be in vain, it will be avenged with the blood of those who spilled it. Anyway drop a review if possible, and faves along with follows are still optional! So until the next update, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!) 


	9. The Anti-Hero Serenade!

Chapter 9: The Anti-Hero Serenade!

(Opening A/N: Okay, I do kinda feel bad since I killed off Blake, but his death won't be in vain like I said. And it turns out that Waller sent Floyd to Roanapur to deal with the notorious Black Guard since he's being hunted along with the Suicide Squad. He knew the only person that could help him with the Black Guard is Jason Todd AKA the Red Hood. And luckily Jason's down for a good old fashioned body count. But it's enough talk it's time to deal out some more bullets and corpses!)

[Jason's apartment]

Well, taking a bullet in the gut was the last thing I expected to do, and now we got another anti-hero joining our cause, Floyd Lawton AKA Deadshot. Which can mean only one thing, Waller must be really desperate to stop the Black Guard. And me wanting to put a bullet in Chang's head as well, just then...my phone rang and I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked, and it turns out it was Amanda Waller on the other end.

"I believe that I'm speaking to Jason Todd AKA the Red Hood?" Waller asked, lord knows the Black Guard could be listening to our conversation.

But before our little conversation could continue, there was a knock at my door.

"Door's open." And it turns out that it was Bruce and Revy that came into my apartment. "Anyway, what can I do for you Waller?" I asked, and she needed the Black Guard taken care of because he happens to have Deadshot's daughter and if he wants her back, then she'd better send Deadshot to Roanapur and either kill him or Batman. But of course, Lawton and Bruce managed to put their pasts behind each other and start over Tabula Rasa.

"Consider this a personal Quid Pro Quo, I have information on the one that Screwed you over, a mister Chang of course, and I need a certain thorn in my side needing to be dealt with. The Black Guard." Waller said, and all my attention was undivided when she said that she had info on Chang.

But of course, Bruce was listening in on me and Waller's conversation. He didn't know if he could trust her, but she better have the information on Chang if she's going to want my help.

"Alright, why don't you send the information you have on Chang to my partner Benny, he can verify if it's real or not." I said and she sent it to Benny's laptop at the Lagoon Company's office.

"Hey Dutch, you better take a look at this. Someone sent some information on Chang and the Black Guard as well." Benny said, Dutch walked over to Benny computer and saw the info on Chang that I wanted to be dealt with.

In fact, he's shipping heroin all over the world and he using the drug money as a way to support terrorist organizations all over the world. God, what the hell is going through that man's head? Does he really want to start a war with Balalaika? Of course, he and Balalaika were always like oil and water. Word on the street is, that there's a Blue Hood roaming the streets of Roanapur, and the Blue Hood happens to be a female.

"Also, I need to ask you one more thing, if you ever come across the Blue Hood, find out what her goal is, and see if she's friend of foe." Waller stated, and it was clear as day that a war was brewing here in Roanapur, but if there's one thing Balalaika's good at, is fighting and winning wars, there was an old saying that Hotel Moscow has the capability to fight and win World War III if they want.

As soon as Waller and I finished our call, Dutch called me and I answered the phone.

"This is Jason here." I said, and Dutch wanted to know if there's anything I knew about Chang since Waller sent him and Benny all the information on Chang along with his personal lap dog, the Black Guard.

"Do you mind filling me in on some of the information, about why Chang is after us?" Dutch asked, I knew I had to come clean with the boss.

Revy then signalled me to hand her the phone, and I gave it to her, she had an answer for Dutch and it went like this…

"Look Dutch, I don't know what the fuck your beef is, but we need to focus on trying to unscrew ourselves since Chang went off the grid and decided to not only screw Jason over but me, you, sis, along with everyone else." Revy stated, and what Dutch just heard was something that he never heard Revy say before, it was the truth.

"Just put Jason back on, Revy." Dutch said and she handed me the phone.

"Alright, you want the truth, here it is. I tried to make my way into Chang's inner circle. But I had no idea that he was going to screw me over, let alone all of you." I said, but the question on my mind was where does the Black Guard fit in all of this, besides being a spin off of the Arkham Knight. I think a nice hot shower will help me clear my thoughts.

"Alright, I'm going to get this intel sorted through with Benny, Talk to you later." Dutch said as he hung up.

I then placed the phone onto the base and began to rub my face with my hands, nothing is seeming to add up somehow, so I got up out of the chair and was on my way to taking a shower, as I passed Revy, she grabs my wrist for some apparent reason.

"Where do you think you're going?" Revy asked, can a guy usually take a shower in peace?

"I'm going to take a shower and try to get my thoughts together, why?" I answered, and somehow there was a moment of lust within the woman.

"Maybe we can pool our thoughts together, come up with an idea of how we can beat this guy." Revy said, and that's when the head in between my legs was doing all of the thinking instead of the one on my shoulders.

Revy then shoots up out of the chair and we both began to lock lips with each other, and there was only one thing that made me want to bang the infamous Revy "Two Hands," and it screamed "Shower sex." So, I guided Revy into the bathroom and closed the door behind us. Revy turned the shower on and we both began to undress each other, this time...there won't be any peeping Toms around and snapping blackmail photos of me and Revy doing the nasty in bed like the Black Guard did a couple of weeks ago. But if Roanapur wants the Red Hood, then I'm going to need to get with my contacts on the inside and have them bring me my suit along with the guns I used in Gotham when I killed Roman Sionis AKA Black Mask. As those thoughts began to rush through my head, a huge amount of blood rushed down to my cock. So we began to strip each other down until we were both completely commando. We both climbed into the shower as the steaming hot water touched both of our skins, I lifted Revy's leg and inserted it deep into Revy's soaking wet pussy. As the two of us became one person, the only thing on my mind was what if Revy got pregnant with my kid? But I always wanted to become a dad, so what the hell right? So I began to thrust inside Revy as she began to moan lustfully. She then wraps her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck, then I continued to thrust inside my partner as she and I moaned lustfully. My thrust began to get faster and the sense of me and Revy having sex was felling good along with the water touching our skin. When the moment climax came, I couldn't hold back anymore. Revy also could feel that I was on the verge of climaxing as well.

"I don't know about you, but I gonna cum." Said Revy, and I was about to release inside of her.

"Yeah, I am. But where do you want it?" I asked, she then tightened her grip around me.

"Go ahead and release it inside me." Revy said as I gave three powerful thrusts of my hips and I released all of my fluid inside of Revy as she released her ejaculation as well, she just let out a sharp gasp of relief when we both broke away from our lover's hold. But there was another phone call, so I wrapped a towel around my waist and answered it.

"Jason here." I said after I took the phone off the base and placed it next to my ear, it was Bruce.

"Jason, I found out that the Black Guard is working as the right hand of Mr. Chang, and to make this more interesting, he knows that you and Revy are now Boyfriend/Girlfriend making you two the top of his shit list." Bruce said, well at least it's good to know that someone like Chang could think highly of both Revy and I. "And that's not all, it turns out that Chang has asked the Black Guard to send some men to kill the both of you. You might want to get ready for a fight." Bruce also added, and yeah...I can hear footsteps outside the apartment.

"Revy, you might wanna get dressed along with grabbing your Sword Cutlasses, we're going to be having some company." I said, and Revy got back into her outfit and I slipped my boxers along with my pants onto my legs, but I didn't have time to grab a shirt, I just grabbed my jacket and gun. One assassin kicked the door in and I was sitting at the table having the gun pointing at the assassin who broke down the door.

"You know my landlord is going to be having a field day with you kicking in my front door besides, didn't your mom ever teach you to knock?" I asked, and the assassin pointed his rifle at me.

"You know, you ain't got a chance in hell to take us on alone. Especially with Two Hands." The assassin replied, but little did they know, that a Suicide Squad member was lurking in their midst.

"Besides, it isn't me or Revy that you guys should be worried about. What about Batman or Deadshot?" I asked, and the lead assassin had his finger curled around the trigger of the pistol. And Revy comes out of the bathroom fully dressed with her sword cutlasses pointing at the guy who was pointing his gun at me.

"If Jason's going to be involved in something, then I'd better get into this fight as well." Revy said, as she cocked both of her guns.

"The boss is giving us a bonus for killing you as well, Two Hands. But let's start with you, the boss along with Mr. Chang will be happy to see your corpse." The Assassin said as he aimed the pistol right at my forehead. "Any last word?" He asked.

*Позвольте мне сделать одно совершенно ясно, что я не собираюсь лежать на одном, который продал мне. Но вместо этого, так как он послал меня вверх по реке с шансом изобретать себя ... Я собираюсь поселиться в его смерти.* [Translation from Russian: Let me make one thing perfectly clear, I'm not going to lie down for the one who sold me out. But instead, since he sent me upriver with a chance to reinvent myself...I'm going to settle for his death.]

"Well, for an American who knows how to speak Russian, but I don't speak Russian. Luckily I do have someone who just translated it for me." The lead assassin said as a second assassin translated for the first, and the lead assassin began to laugh. But his laughter was cut short by the sound of gunfire. But did it come from Floyd, no it came from someone else. It was close, and Floyd was in the distance but the person that did the shooting was the devil's second in command, comrade sergeant Boris. Boris then kills the second assassin by grabbing him by the neck and snapping it like a twig, leaving the first one unharmed. I was going to need some information out of the assassin before I either have him send a message to his boss.

"Kapitan wishes to see both you and Two Hands, but if you wish to get some information, then don't let me stop you." Boris insisted, and I grabbed the lead assassin and took him outside where I conducted my little interrogation with Boris, we both had our pistols pointing at the assassin and we had the intent to kill as well.

*Черная Стража, говорить!* [Translation: Black Guard, Talk!] I said using my fluent Russian tongue.

"I ain't telling you Jack shit if you keep using Russian!" The assassin snapped, and Boris wraps his steel like fingers around the assassin's neck with the intent to choke the life out of him or snapping his neck like the partner did. But, Boris was looking to choke some information out of the guy.

"We want to know what you know about the Black Guard's location." Boris stated, then the gauntlet comm on my wrist was ringing out, it was our common enemy and spin off of what I used to be.

"Riddle me this Red, why couldn't you kill your mentor?" Black Guard asked, and this made curious about what he's trying to accomplish being a copycat villain?

"Well, why should I kill Batman? He did train me in how to fight crime as a boy but when I got older, I became more rebellious and when the Joker killed me, after our little father/son figure talk, Batman brought me back to my senses and molded me into what I am today." I said, but little did we know, there was another anti-hero being added to this war, and she calls herself, "The Blue Hood."

She had a sniper rifle aimed at the assassin and she curled her finger around the trigger of the rifle and she gently squeezes it sending a bullet through the lead assassin's skull. I think she was sending a message to the Black Guard that she was coming after him as well.

"And now we got ourselves another hooded figure lurking around taking out more of my men. I look forward to our little one on one meeting." Black Guard said before he discontinued our little discussion. But there was only one person that could be able to find the whereabouts of the robotic villain. So I decided to give Alfred a call.

"Alfred, are you there?" I asked and the image of Bruce's personal butler along with our old time friend.

"Yes, I am here Master Todd, what can I do for you?" Alfred asked, and I wanted to know where the Black Guard is hiding. And it turns out that Bruce is also going after the Black Guard since he killed Tim.

"I've managed to trace both you and the Black Guard's conversation, and the location is coming from the outskirts of Roanapur. Unfortunately, Roanapur is still being placed in lockdown by Chang along with all the mercenaries he and the Black Guard hired. But they lowered the lockdown for Master Bruce in hopes to see if he can bring down the Black Guard for killing master Blake." Alfred informed me, knowing the gravity of the situation,something screams, "It's a trap!"

[Meanwhile, with Bruce AKA Batman…]

Bruce was closing in on the Black Guard's location, as soon as he got there, there were armed guards blocking him from the villain that killed his current sidekick. When Bruce made his presence known to the group, the Black Guard then shows up and Bruce knew that there was a flaw with his knee. So, Bruce pulls out a Batarang and tosses it at the Black Guard and it hits his injured knee where he was aiming.

"Pretty crafty, Bruce. I do have to give you that, but I'm surprised you didn't bring either Red Hood or Nightwing with you." Black Guard said as he pulled the weapon out of the injury that was from a previous life he lived.

"I only have one question, why did you have to kill Robin?" Bruce asked, and there was a pause of silence from the calculative villain.

"You wanna know why I chose to kill Robin, you so called superheroes kill in the name of 'justice'. Well, I don't believe in this so called, 'justice' anymore. Instead, I'm a follower of total anarchy." Black Guard confessed, and that was the reason why he killed Blake.

It was mostly in the name of anarchy like all the other supervillains that fight against superheroes.

"I will make sure that you pay for all of this." Bruce said and the mercenaries had him surrounded with nowhere to go. But when the chips are down, you can always bet on Bruce. But the Black Guard had an Ace up his sleeve, he hit a weak spot by shooting a single bullet that was least covered by the tri weave kevlar in his suit. The bullet pierced through the shoulder then he shot another bullet hitting him in the stomach. Bruce dropped to the ground from the immense pain that was inflicted, and the Black Guard limped over to the injured vigilante as he points the pistol at his face.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you, I'm just going to hurt you, really, really bad. And I'll make both Red Hood and Nightwing watch as you go through the different forms of pain we have in store for you. But first, let's take off the cowl." Black Guard said as he pressed a button on Bruce's cowl and removes it from his face. "Well, I'll be damned. Bruce Wayne is the dark knight. That would explain a lot, and if you think that you can bribe me with money being some billionaire playboy, guess again. This is about sending a message." The Black Guard said as he grabbed Bruce by the throat.

Thus...begins the breaking of the dark knight.

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: Okay, I gotta admit. I kinda bummed the whole, "I'm not going to kill you, I'm going to make you suffer, a lot." came from Jared Leto's Joker of the upcoming Suicide Squad movie coming out in August! And speaking of Suicide Squad, I'm thinking about adding Harley Quinn in here, since she is my personal favorite villain gone anti-hero. But what do you guys think? Also, I wanted to add another Jason/Revy lemon in this story as well to cement Jason and Revy's relationship. I know some people are pro Rock/Revy, I respect that but I'm more open to other pairings. You know, mix it up. As always, feel free to leave a review, and faves along with follows are still optional. Plus if anyone has any ideas to make the story better let me know. I'm always looking for continuous improvement. So, until the next chapter, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off.) 


	10. The Clown Of War

Chapter 10: The Clown Of War

(Opening A/N: Okay, I can't resist. I'm going to bring in my personal favorite character from the Suicide Squad: Harley Quinn. And she was sent to deal with the Black Guard as well on behalf of Amanda Waller. And this whole chapter is going to be through her point of view. But like I said when I did Cassandra's chapter which I will continue down the road. But if you didn't get the memo, I'm a dude and it's kinda hard for me to understand what goes through a woman's mind, especially Harley's demented little mind when she joined the Joker. But the Joker's dead and Harley has joined the Suicide Squad. Small Note: Since this story is post Arkham Knight, I'll be using the Arkham Knight version which happens to be my personal favorite version of her in this story, As it turns out, Waller has sent Harley to see if she can bring back the Black Guard's corpse. So without further ado, here's the next chapter!)

[Harley's POV]

For all of you who don't know, my name is Harleen Frances Quinzel. I used to be a psychiatric doctor at Arkham Asylum, and I happened to be the lover of Mr. J or as you guys should know him as the Joker. We had fun together, robbing banks, killing people, that was until Mr. J was poisoned the titan venom he induced, the poison lingered in his body and he died in B-man's arms. I felt there was no hope for me left. That was until I met Amanda Waller, she was the head of Task Force X or more commonly known as "The Suicide Squad." She offered me a chance to clear my criminal history as long as I kept in line. So, Waller sent me to Thailand along with Floyd "Deadshot" Lawton to deal with this copycat Arkham Knight who calls himself, "The Black Guard." Word is, this guy is working with a Triad boss by the name of Mr. Chang.

"I'm in position Waller, awaiting further orders." I informed the Squad leader, she sat there sipping on a glass of bourbon.

"Alright Harley, by any means necessary, rescue batman and also try to bring down the Black Guard as well." Waller ordered and that's when I pulled out my trusty baseball bat.

"Ready or not B-man, here I come." I said as I jumped over the gate in which held both the Black Guard along with the Batman.

There were guards patrolling the area, and inside I could hear screams of torture happening within the building, and I could recognize the screams, they were B-man's.

[Meanwhile, with the Black Guard and Bruce…]

Bruce was stripped to nothing but his underwear, and he also had some acupuncture pins stuck in his chest. Attached to the pins were alligator clamps connected to an electrical source which a torture specialist could turn up voltage at the turn of a crank.

"Why are you doing this? I mean why are you trying to be the Arkham Knight?" Bruce asked, but the Black Guard knew that the Arkham Knight was nothing more than a pipe dream to get Bruce to acknowledge that Jason Todd was still alive.

"Well you see your second lackey, Jason didn't find it in him to kill the only person that he truly called a friend. But I'm going to tear your little family like wings off of a fly, or in your case, a bat." Black Guard said as he pulled out a cordless drill with a sterile yet really sharp drill bit.

The digital villain then placed the drill bit against Bruce's left ankle and gently squeezed the trigger making the drill bit pierce through the skin and muscle making Bruce scream in pain as blood poured out of the wound and when it got to the bone, it made an audible crunch and the Black Guard was just enjoying the moment of torturing the dark knight. But, Bruce didn't yield to the Black Guard, he blocked out the fact that he was being tortured by the same person that killed Tim Blake. Just then, a couple of backdrop mercenaries brought in Bruce's partner and fellow CEO of Wayne Enterprises Lucius Fox into the torture chamber to see Bruce Wayne get tortured in the name of total Anarchy. He signalled the torture specialist to begin the electroshock torture, the specialist flipped two switches and turns a crank causing 20,000 volts of electricity to pass through Bruce's body, Bruce began to scream in pain. And Lucius was forced to watch the man who helped protect Gotham City from criminals as he was being electrocuted from the acupuncture needles that laid in his chest, if this kept going, he could die.

[Now Back To Harley…]

Looks like I stepped into the viper's nest, and I'm looking to squash a certain snake for harming B-man. And for some weird reason, I forgive B-man for killing Mr. J. But before my rescue mission for B-man began, a group of at least seven armed mercenaries came to see if they can take me down a peg.

And it turns out that Floyd is with the second bird brain Jason Todd, Mr. J said that he killed him as a personal message for B-man. Soon after, Jason turned himself into the Arkham Knight, Spoiler Alert by the way, and after a friendly confrontation with B-man, he adopted the name Mr. J used and became the Red Hood.

"Hey boss, it's seems we got a clown lady here, and you're not going to believe this, it's Harley Quinn." The mercenary informed his boss, and this was just becoming more and more sweet.

"Look, I'm not here for much, I just came here to get B-man. Along with the corpse of your boss. So either you can hand 'em over, or I'll take 'em by force." I said as I begun swinging the baseball bat around.

"How much is that Russian scarface paying you to off the boss?" The lead mercenary asked, but I had no idea who he was talking about.

"A Russian scarface, I have no idea what you're talking about. Now my only question for you is, where are you holding B-man?" I asked and they all had their guns pointing at me.

But having those guns pointed at me was a big mistake. So, I had my trusty baseball bat ready, it was time for me to knock some sense into these idiots!

"Attack!" One of the mercenaries ordered and they all charged at me and I slammed my bat into the face of the first mercenary as he dropped to the ground with a shattered face.

The second tried to punch me but I jumped over him and sweep kicked his legs making the guy land flat on his back. But I doesn't done there just yet, as soon the second guy was flat on his back...I slammed my foot so hard that it shattered his face. Numbers three and four had no luck because I stuck a pair of hand grenades into their mouths and pulled the pins. The grenades exploded and both men were decapitated from the force of the explosives, as the blood and brain rained to the ground, it was a sense of nostalgia I was sensing. But these guys deserve death, and they can be tortured by Mr. J for all I care. The fifth guy had his pistol drawn at my face and I grabbed the pistol before he had a chance to shoot me and I used it on him shooting the guy right in the right eye blowing his brains out. The corpse dropped like a sack of potatoes. The sixth and seventh mercenaries dropped their guns and placed their hands behind their heads.

"We'll tell you what you want to know, if you're looking for the Batman, he's being held as a torture guinea pig for the Black Guard." The sixth mercenary said so I pulled out a pair of stun guns and tazed the two mercenaries leaving them alive.

Then I was getting a call from Waller, what does she want?

"Harley, I found where they're holding Batman, he being held in the main office, it turns out that the mercenaries were right, the Black Guard is torturing him." Waller said, and I had no time to lose.

The question on my mind was, why the hell is B-man being held and tortured by a techno-villain? So I began to head to the office where he was holding the Dark Knight. But the P.A. came on and there was a robotic voice followed with this.

"I can't believe that I'm wasting my resources on a clown girl. It's really nice of you to join us Harley." Black Guard said, and it turns out he also was planning for me as well.

"I don't plan on staying long, just give me B-man and I'll be on my way." I said, and there was a maniacal laugh over the speakers.

"Come and get him if you dare!" He replied, and I began to run to the office where he was holding B-man.

[Back to the Black Guard and Bruce]

"I can't believe that Waller sent two of the Suicide Squad members to eliminate me." The Black Guard said, he then holds the microphone to the P.A. system in front of Bruce's mouth. "Right now, I want you to scream for me." He added as the torturer began to crank the voltage of electricity. The voltage caused Bruce to scream in antagonizing pain.

Aaaaaaaugh!" Bruce screamed, he knew that this was just the start of sending a message to those who oppose Chang and the Triad along with the Black Guard.

The scream echoed over the P.A. and I knew that I needed to hurry to B-man and rescue him.

"You hear that Harley? I'm doing something that you and your pudding never did. I'm torturing Batman." The Black Guard bragged, and that just made my blood boil.

I needed to rush to B-man before he dies, and if he dies, then there's no hope for Gotham. There was no other mercenaries trying to stop me, which was good. I'm going to beat some sense into that Arkham Knight copycat. As soon as I got to the main office which was on the top floor of the building, I kicked the door open and I got shot in the stomach. Trying to suppress the bleeding, he pointed the pistol at my forehead.

"Leave Harley out of this!" Bruce snapped, and it turns out that the billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne is the Batman.

"Don't worry Bruce, I'm going to have a little bit of fun with the clown girl." Black Guard said as he grabbed me by the neck and began to choke me.

"Was it...really worth it? Killing...the bird brain?" I asked in a choked up voice, and I kicked him right in the family jewels making him release me. As soon as my foot connected, his grip on me released allowing me to get some air into my lungs. As soon as I did, I freed B-man and he pulled the pins out of his chest.

"We'll deal with this another time, also, give Red Hood my regards." Black Guard said as he tossed a smoke bomb and disappeared.

"Looks like we got a war on our hands." Bruce said, and by the looks of it, I have to agree.

"Yeah, and if the Black Guard wins, lots of people will die." I added, knowing that I'm now an anti-hero looking to protect innocent people but killing all the guilty ones.

If it's a war these bastards want, then I'd say, let's give them one they'll never forget!

[To Be Continued...]

(A/N: Next up is going to be act two: The War! And it seems that I'll be adding another hero into this story as well, Oliver Queen AKA Green Arrow. And hopefully if this becomes a success, then I'll hopefully do a sequel! But for right now, leave a review if possible. Faves and/or follows are still optional so hopefully people out there want to see some more! And until the next chapter...this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, the aficionado of gratuitous violence, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


End file.
